Naruto: Curse of the Five
by ShadowSayain98
Summary: Naruto, as you have never seen before, watch as you see Naruto, and his brother Colys, the two Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and their friends and journey through Konoha as you never have before, all in the same time as a sinister plot involving five ninja is going down! (Need OCs) Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Other Jinchuuriki**

_A/N, This story may not have everything right as it has been a while since I began Naruto and I _

_am not done yet, so I don't know everything about it. Also Naruto is not going to be an only child so if you don't like that, this probably isn't for you, Pairings are not yet decided. (IF you have one leave a comment)_

A village that was home to the fiercest ninja in the world, in the dead of night, was awoken by the screams of a young woman giving birth, said woman was currently outside of the village, in a remote little spot not known of by many, the lady had fiery red hair, she was holding hands with a blond man, both of them had blue eyes, said man was known as Minato, the fourth Hokage. The woman was known as Kushina, his wife. Also present in the room was the prior Hokage, Hiruzen, and Minato;s last living student, and close friend Kakashi, these two men both had white hair, Hiruzen had a white beard and wore a white suit with a white hat, and red linings. Kakashi wore a normal black ninja suit with a leaf headband covering his left eye. Kushina screamed again as a young boy came out, he had blonde hair and blue eyes, he also had three whisker marks on either side of his face.

"Naruto." Kushina said, as the third Hokage passed the child to Minato.

"He looks a lot like me doesn't he?" Minato said.

"Yea… ARGH!" Kushina screamed as she felt another contraction, and another child came out, this boy had blonde hair, like his brother, but unlike Naruto, this baby had red eyes, that seemed to glow momentarily, the glow subsided and the eyes became blue.

"Kushina, are you alright?" Asked Hiruzen, after the woman stopped screaming.

"I'm fine. Thank you Hiruzen." Kushina said, then there was an explosion and a wall came down. "Minato, stop, we have to name our other son!" Kushina yelled, causing the two babies to begin crying.

"How about Colys?" A man with white hair said, his hair went down to his rear and he had red markings around his eyes, he wore a red cloak with a mesh shirt under it, he was known as Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"Jiraiya-sensei, where did you come from?" Minato asked.

"The hole, I got blasted in here, by a man with a chakra resembling Obito." Jiraiya said, "He wants the fox."

Minato handed Naruto and Colys to Kushina and Kakashi, "Kakashi, I want you and Jiraiya to be the godfathers, if I don't make it back, Kushina we discussed this."

"Minato, are you sure?" Kushina asked with tears forming.

"It won't kill you if you do it, Yang for Naruto, Yin for Colys." Minato said, "I love you, all of you."

"Minato, let's go!" Hiruzen said, having changed into his battle outfit, a ninja suit with mesh arms, and turned his summon, Enma into a staff.

"Yeah." Minato and Hiruzen hopped away.

About half a mile down the way to the village, there was the man Jiraiya described, a flame like mask and a black cloak.

"Minato Namikaze, Hiruzen Sarutobi, how blessed am I, the two I need to kill are here." The man said.

"Obito?" Minato asked.

"No, Madara!" The man, now known as Madara, said.

"Madara Uchiha?" Hiruzen asked, only to be hit with a tiny fire bullet that knocked him backwards. "No more talk then." Hiruzen charged and swung with his staff, but it only passed through Madara.

"You can't hit me." Madara stated, then got sent flying towards the old man, behind where he was stood Minato.

"But it appears I can." Minato said, then threw some kunai, and began teleporting throughout them, hitting Madara each time, then while Madara was on the ground Minato formed a blue ball and yelled, "Rasengan!" the ball was tiny but when it hit Madara, it expanded, destroying the ground under him, then Madara smacked Minato away.

"Minato, I'll kill you later." Madara then ran towards where Kushina was.

"Kakashi, take Kushina and run!" Jiraiya said as he saw the masked man running towards them.

"Jiraiya, I think you should, you are of more use to the…" Kakashi began, but Jiraiya interrupted.

"GO!" Jiraiya had a tinge of anger and sadness in his voice, "I have to live, I'm a godfather now you know." Jiraiya said, Kakashi left and the masked man arrived.

"Jiraiya, I have defeated your master and your student, do you really think it wise to fight me, both of them are stronger than you." Madara said, Jiraiya charged and was hit in the stomach by a fist made of iron, then roots of a tree came and wrapped around Jiraiya, Madara hopped away.

Madara quickly found Kakashi and the fourth's family, he placed the children and Kakashi under a Genjutsu, putting them to sleep, or at least he thought, little Colys' eyes had flashed red at the same time as the Genjutsu, nullifying it, and Naruto wasn't looking, Madara used a strange Jutsu to move wood around Kushina's wrists and ankles, he lifted her shirt so that he could clearly see the seal upon her stomach, she was awake the whole time, as Kakashi had jumped in front of her, so while Madara was chanting, she began to split Kurama, the nine-tailed fox, into to pieces, half good, the other half evil(ish, more angry). Kushina then began to send the power to her children, but it wasn't working, she looked and realised that she hadn't noticed Madara take Kurama out, she realised that she was channeling her life instead of the Kyuubi, she stopped and ripped the trees from around her ankles and wrists. She looked at the two Kuramas in surprise, then she saw Minato, or rather his lightning, hitting Madara, then a puff a smoke in the distance, and a flash of lightning, Minato was with her.

"Min.. Minato, I lost them…" Kushina said weakly, she then fainted.

Minato placed Kushina on the ground, he grabbed his two sons and put them with her. Minato then unravelled their blankets, he looked at the two Kyuubi and began forming hand seals, behind him a ghostly figure appeared and it had a spirit form of him in it's arms, he made another, the two creatures put a hand on each of the children, then charged the foxes, the one that touched Colys attacked the darker fox, Naruto's attacked the other, the two beings both grabbed the fox and absorbed it, seeing as the kyuubi is just chakra, then went and touched the boys again, around this time Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived with Jiraiya, and Kakashi awoke, seeing Minato take his final breath, and Kushina hers, though she said something, "13, they can have it when they… gradua…" and nothing else, though Sarutobi got the message.

*13 years later*Colys P.O.V.*

"Naruto, no more ramen!" I yelled, I may have been younger but I'm better at everything, and Naruto, the kid was a genius, at pranks and ramen.

"I'm hungry though!" Naruto yelled back.

"We're going to the academy doofus!" I yelled back, and was surprised when he saw Naruto step out of his room, with an orange jumpsuit, with blue outlines, on, along with a pair of goggles. I wore a black gi with a white shirt under it, (Think of Goku's clothes if you've seen or read DBZ, just change the colours).

"Let's go Colys!" Naruto grabbed me, I grabbed our lunches just in time, but I wasn't quick enough to lock the door, so that meant someone, if they wanted to, could steal all of Naruto's ramen.

"Naruto stop, I need to lock the door!" I kicked his feet out from under him so he fell, I rolled over him and ran back to the house, I grabbed two kunai holsters and my Katana, I thought of grabbing Naruto's but hes well, him, so I didn't I locked the door and ran to catch up with my brother.

I entered the academy's room a few seconds after Naruto, and I locked eyes with a boy with messy black hair and black eyes, he wore a blue suit like mine, just no undershirt, I then looked towards a girl who wore a red dress, she had pink hair and green eyes, she was beside a blonde girl who wore a purple ninja suit, and had green pupiless eyes.

"Hey I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Ino Yamanaka!" the pink haired girl said as she introduced her and her friend.

"I'm Colys Uzumaki, nice to meet you." I said, trying to be polite.

"So you're related to Naruto then?" Ino asked, looking annoyingly at the blond kid that was yelling about being Hokage one day.

"Yeah, he's my older brother actually, by thirty seconds, I'm much smarter and not as… Naruto-ish, but I would prefer if you wouldn't judge him in my presence, as I may have to fight you if you do." I said, so calmly it almost scared me.

"Is he always that loud though?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunately, he is really nice though, I hope you can give him a chance."

"Of course we can." Sakura said.

"Take your seats!" a voice said, I turned and saw a man with a scar across his nose, and a green Chunin coat.

"Iruka? You're smart enough to be a teacher?" Naruto said out loud, I face palmed.

_So what did you think, I need a couple OCs so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them._

_Team Kakashi_

_Naruto_

_Colys_

_Sasuke_

_Sakura_

_Kakashi_

_Team Guy_

_Lee_

_Neji_

_OC-Need an Idea_

_Tenten_

_Guy_

_Team Kurenai_

_Hinata_

_Kiba_

_Shino_

_OC-Another for you guys_

_Kurenai_

_Team Asuma_

_Asuma_

_OC-You guys, again_

_Shikamaru_

_Ino_

Chouji


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Day Troubles**

_Hey everyone, this is going to be the last chapter before the holidays, I'll Update on the 3rd or so, Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays! I also made a mistake last chapter, I wrote 8 instead of 12, this is 12 and 2/3 years later, not 8. (Sorry)_

*Colys P.O.V.*

"Naruto?!" Iruka said, "Just my luck, I get stuck with the biggest prankster, and the dumbest kid, ever." Iruka sighed. "Take your seats."

I walked to the back and sat beside Naruto. "Hey, take it easy on Iruka." I scolded him.

"Nah, he's a big boy, he can take them." Naruto said.

"Them?"

"My and Kiba's pranks." Naruto grinned evilly at his dog loving friend, who grinned back.

"Alright, time to introduce yourselves." Iruka said, smiling so that his scar looked like a second smile. Iruka pointed at a boy in yellow in the front row, he had electric blue hair and a huge sword upside-down on his back, he also had dark skin and a tired look on his face.

The boy stood up, "I'm Rai, I like storms and my sword, I dislike learning and Genjutsu, I am 13 years old. I want to become an ANBU member." Rai sat down.

Next, the boy I had made eye contact with earlier stood up. "Sasuke Uchiha, I would rather not answer your questions." Sasuke sat down.

The girl beside him stood up, they had the same hair and eyes, she wore green instead of blue though. "I am Reika Uchiha, I like flowers, also training, I dislike how Sasuke and Itachi hate each other, I want to become a great Kunoichi."

"Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke, and Ino too I guess, I dislike spicy foods. I want to marry Sasuke in the future." The pink haired girl from earlier said.

"Ino Yamanaka, I like Sasuke as well, and Sakura, just because she's my bestie though, I dislike annoying people, I want to marry Sasuke also, but unlike Sakura, I'm going to." Ino said.

"I'm Shikamaru, I like relaxing, I dislike work, I want to live in a relaxing place." A black haired kid in a green vest and navy blue shirt and pants said.

"I'm Choji, I like food, I dislike being called fat, I want to be married to a woman who likes my eating habits." A fat kid wearing red said.

""I… I'm Hin...Hinata, I l...like uhh, cinnamon rolls, and I… I dislike shellfish, I want t...to b...beat my cousin Neji i..in a fight." A shy, blue haired girl in a beige suit like Naruto's said.

"I'm Shino, I like bugs, dislike not very many things, and I wish to be a teacher at the academy." A boy in sunglasses and a jacket like Hinata's and blue pants said.

"I'm Kiba, I like dogs, dislike losing, I am going to be Hokage one day." Kiba smirked, his dog, Akamaru, barked from atop his head.

"Yeah right, you? Hokage? Don't make me laugh, you're not strong enough to beat a fly, much less anything else, It's me who'll become Hokage!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs at his friend, who was right beside him.

"Naruto, we already know about you now, so onto Co…" Iruka began.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I hate people who hurt my friends, I will one day surpass the fourth Hokage!" Naruto said quickly, Iruka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I am Colys Uzumaki, I like ramen and dislike my brother, I will one day unite the five villages." I said.

"Nice stories, I'm handing out grades, everyone, 'F', except Sasuke, you get a 'B'" Iruka said.

"WHY?" Kiba and Naruto shouted in unison.

"You are going to be ninja, you must not reveal your secrets to others." Iruka said.

"Damn." I muttered.

"On to the Taijutsu field everyone!" Iruka said.

"Match one," Iruka began listing names, "Colys vs Rai, after that Sasuke vs Naruto, Reika vs Hinata, Shino vs Choji, Kiba vs Shikamaru, Ino vs Sakura."

I stood on my side of the field, Rai on his, we both made the sign of respect, then I charged him, he dodged and delivered a kick to my chest, I jumped and somersaulted over him, delivering a couple quick punches to his back, he turned around and I kicked him in the stomach, he charged and hit me to the ground with a combo of crazy fast punches and kicks.

"Rai Wins!" Iruka said.

Sasuke and Naruto's match ended quickly, with Sasuke winning with a single punch.

Reika beat Hinata, Shino lost to Choji, Shikamaru went under a tree after kicking the crap out of Kiba, and Ino lost to Sakura.

"On to Ninjutsu then." Iruka said.

***A couple months later*Colys***

The days went like this for three months, when we were going to do our first test, Ninjutsu. We had to make three clones, everyone but Naruto passed.

On the way home Naruto was depressed, so I brought him to Ichiraku's Ramen place, his favourite restaurant.

"Colys, teach me clone jutsu." Naruto asked as he finished his food.

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked.

"I can't do it, I always make a goopy clone, or the colours are off."

"Fine."

While we trained, Naruto actually began to make proper clones, he also changed the transformation jutsu to make his 'sexy jutsu', where he turned into a teenage girl, I hit him for it. He also got the substitution jutsu down in the three week holiday we had. He was going to become a Genin in a month.

***A month later*Naruto*Colys and Naruto's birthday***

I was the last to be called to do the exam, though I had not shown it, I already had these moves down. Time to wow everyone!

"Transform!" Iruka yelled, I turned into him after a puff of smoke.

"Substitute!" I jumped and switched places with Sasuke, making him fall on his ass.

I walked back did Sasuke, on the way by he muttered, "Dumbass."

I responded with "Bastard." We both smirked, I felt a strong friendship brewing.

"Naruto, three clones, now!" Iruka yelled.

"Wait!" The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, walked in. "Naruto, you and Colys must come with me, I forgot since it's your birthday, your parents left you some thing.

"Cool," Colys walked down people saying their wishes, I took them in, I think my brother did too.

We took the scrolls, Colys said thank you, I shouted, "Thanks Jiji!"

"No problem boys, they're not from me, their from your parents, they won't open until the time you actually turn thirteen though." Hiruzen said, "Goodbye, I hope you all pass." He left.

"Naruto, clones!" Iruka yelled again.

I made the clones, Iruka dismissed us, we went as a class to Choji's favourite barbeque place, Everyone was wearing their headbands, tomorrow was our last day as a class, then we became actual Genin, and went with a Jonin sensei.

_I hope you liked it, next time find out what was in the scrolls, and who is on what team. (No canon changes, just adding OCs)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Teams Assigned**

_Thank you for all the OC subscriptions, I am still taking some for other villages because I would like 64 competitors in the tournament saga. Happy Reading._

*Colys*

After the barbeque, everyone headed their separate ways, Naruto and I didn't have to go very far as our apartment was just around the corner. We got in and Naruto grabbed his scroll, I figured his would open first, as he was older.

A couple minutes later, Naruto's scroll began to glow, he quickly unraveled it, I copied, out of Naruto's there came a note, I couldn't see what it said, a pile of money, three weirdly shaped kunai with a strange seal on them, a white coat with red writing in the back, and finally a scroll for a ninjutsu.

As soon as Naruto's scroll was done 'handing out gifts', he took his stuff and went to his room. My scroll began to glow, inside there was, a pile of money, a key, a red katana, with a note on top, three of those kunai Naruto got, a note, and my own scroll.

I put everything away and started to practice my new ninjutsu.

*Naruto*

As soon as I got to my room, I put on the jacket, it was still too large for me, but it felt right. I then went to the note, it read,

_Dear Naruto, _

_I hope you are doing well, take care of Colys, I am writing this note incase something goes wrong tonight, we plan to seal the kyuubi inside you and your younger brother, your father, I wish I could tell you who he is, has this crazy idea that you two will need it, especially you Naruto, I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, in the scroll there are two jutsus, one is your father's attack, 'Flying Thunder God, second step, that is what those kunai are for, and the second is, the shadow clone technique, which allows you to make clones, share with Colys if you want to. I hope you know, your father and I love you and are very proud of you._

_Love, Mom._

I couldn't hold back the tears, no matter how hard I tried, they streamed down my face. After a couple dozen minutes, I started practicing the 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'.

*Next Morning*Colys*

I woke up early that morning, I remembered that I had yet to read my note, I was too busy practising my 'Lightning Shadow Clone Jutsu', I opened the letter,

_Dear Colys,_

_If you are reading this, we are not alive anymore, I am your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, your father is the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, but Naruto must not find out, I am writing this note to let you know, you have half of the kyuubi inside of you, Naruto has the other half, your father and I want you to learn to use it's power and befriend it, so that when you transfer it to Naruto, it will like him, we love you and are proud of you. Use your eyes well._

_Love, Mom._

_P.S. The jutsus in the scroll are as follows, Flying Thunder God- Second Step (use those kunais!), Lightning Shadow Clone, and the transfer technique for when you need to use it on Naruto._

I cried for a bit, then went and made breakfast, only to see Naruto, making eggs and some bacon.

"Uh?" I made a stupid sound, it got his attention.

"Mom and dad told me to look after you." Naruto said with a smirk, he was all worn out, like me, I went to the shower after a wave.

A while later, it was time to leave, we were getting our senseis today.

"Ready Colys, I bet we're gonna be on the same team!" Naruto said, back to his usual self.

"Sure, maybe you'll get stuck with Rai, Shino and Hinata though, they're all quiet, what are ya gonna do then?" I asked, knowing Naruto liked Hinata and felt awkward around Shino.

"Nu-uh, Hinata's alright, Rai too, Shino creeps me out though." my brother said, I began to think about Hinata, more her eyes though, I felt like the last line in my mom's letter had something to do with my occasional 'red flashes', maybe I had some new kind of Dojutsu.

We eventually arrived at the meeting spot, I saw everyone else, Naruto went to go plot something with Kiba, even though they both always bailed out before anything happened, or they set anything up, they really matured since the time they met three years ago.

I went and stood beside Sasuke, him and I had began talking and had grown closer during the academy, I hoped I was with him in our teams.

A dark haired woman with red eyes and a dark haired man, who had dark eyes and a smoke appeared, I guessed they were our jonin leaders.

The woman spoke up, "Well, you are going to be split in three teams, four in each team, I am Kurenai, I will be taking, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Rai, come with me please." Kurenai's students walked up to her and they poofed away.

"I'm Asuma, I'll be taking Reika, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Kakashi will be here soon for you for." Asuma poofed away with his students.

"Damn, I'm stuck with the dumbass." Sasuke said.

After about an hour, a white haired man with half his face covered and one dark eyes, come, his name was Kakashi, Kakashi of the Sharingan.

"Hey, you're my team I guess?" He asked us, and pulled out an orange book, he began to read, "Follow me."

We followed for a while, he was really fast, though he did occasionally crash into a tree, I had trouble keeping up with him. After we got to a clearing in the woods, he looked us over, his eye seemed to twitch as he looked over Naruto and I.

"Time to start training, you have to catch me, and get these bells." Kakashi showed two bells, "Anyone who doesn't get a bell gets tied to a tree for the night." With that he hopped off, we followed.

"We should stick together!" Sakura said, Naruto rushed off, Sasuke decided to stay as he wanted to go home tonight.

"You two stay together, I have a new attack I wanna try." I rushed off, after Naruto.

When I finally found him, he was fighting Kakashi, except there were about a thousand Narutos, though none were faring well, Kakashi was kicking the Narutos from every direction, and still reading that book, I decided it was time for my new jutsu.

"Thunder Shadow Clones!" I created four clones, each out of lightning, I sent them all at Kakashi, I saw Sakura and Sasuke behind the tree Kakashi had his back to. I nodded.

My clones jumped in and began slashing with their katanas, Kakashi dodged and got hit by Naruto, the real one, as all the clones were gone, Kakashi kicked Naruto into a nearby pool, then started to take out my clones, Sasuke got out of the bush stealthily, then prepared a jutsu.

Kakashi made the mistake of beheading one of my clones, a burst of electricity came and hit Kakashi, then Sasuke lept into action, it was decided, Naruto and I weren't going home, Sakura had moved to get a bell, and Sasuke was about to unleash his jutsu, "Fire Release: Grand FireBall!" A huge fireball came from his mouth, Kakashi started some really fast hand signs, my eyes flashed red and I could see them before they happened, then normal again, I copied.

"Water Release: Raging Waves!" Kakashi and I cried out at the same time, two streams of water coming from our outstretched hands at the same time, Kakashi's hit Sasuke but mine hit him, making up for it, then my remaining three clones closed in and despatched of one another, causing a huge discharge of electricity, making the jonin fall, he then out his book away.

Kakashi charged me and I was knocked out in a single kick.

I woke up tied to a tree, Naruto on a tree beside me, then I saw Sasuke and Sakura, standing there, with food in their hands, in the middle of the night.

"We're here to rescue you!" Sakura pumped her arm as she said this.

"Let's go." Sasuke cut us down and gave us some food.

"Thanks." I said, Naruto merely nodded, as he was stuffing his face.

"Congratulations." Kakashi stood there, a seemingly happy look on his face. "You're the first team to pass on your first try."

"How?" We all asked.

"Those that break the rules and regulations are scum. But those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi said, "That's what my best friend said to me, before he died." Kakashi seemed to have no emotions at this point a blank stare on his face, I could see why the Hokage held him in high standards. He was what every ninja wanted to be like.

"Thanks Sensei." Sakura said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

Sasuke just grunted, Naruto was still eating.

"We are going on missions for the rest of the week." Kakashi said. "Get some rest. Be here at 12, sharp." He left.

"I need to learn that!" Naruto finally spoke.

"Dumbass." Sasuke said.

"Idiot." Sakura muttered.

I just looked on playfully. "Let's go Naruto we have a long day ahead us us tomorrow."

"Thanks guys!" Naruto and I rushed off.

The next day we all arrived at 11:30, so we could maybe finish early, Kakashi wasn't there. We waited until 12, still no sensei. At 3, Kakashi finally arrived, he held a couple scrolls, he threw them at each of us.

"Colys, your mission is to catch a wild boar for a family in the farm area, it's been eating their crops. Sakura, you need to go help out with some rats at a local restaurant. Sasuke, you have to help Naruto catch a cat, go."

I went to the farm area, when I got there, the family was running in terror from, a tiny little baby pig, I went and picked it up.

"You guys want this?" I asked, they looked terrified.

"No, thank you, take your pay and leave." The head of the family said. As I left I heard, "I hear that kid's got some demon in him, like the kyuubi."

"No way? Him he's so gentle though." The wife said.

"It's true, that's why the fourths' dead, that little brat and his brother."

"Don't listen to those rumours you hear." His wife scolded him.

"I can hear you!" I growled, I felt my eyes glow red, except it didn't just flash, my irises actually turned red, the family cowered in fear, I jumped off, so I could be alone with the pig.

I got to a forest nearby, I let the pig loose and tried to fix my eyes, to no avail. I decided to nap, I drifted off to sleep.

*The next day at noon* Naruto*

"Sakura, Sasuke!" I yelled as I ran to the clearing.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, she seemed slightly worried.

"It's Colys he's gone." I said, "last night he didn't come home, I thought he was having trouble wherever he was so I just went to sleep, he wasn't there when I woke up." I rambled on.

"Did you check with the family he went to help?" Sasuke asked me, I nodded my head.

"Ya, they said he finished in a couple minutes then went into the nearby forest after a small argument, something about his eyes glowing red too." I retold the story of what happened with the farmers, leaving out the kyuubi possession part.

Kakashi showed up, worry sketched on his face. "Let's go, there is a meeting, every available ninja has to be there, no time for being late."

Kakashi, not being late, that's a surprise. We hurried off with our sensei to where a large crowd of ninja were, The Hokage was standing at the front, on a tiny stage, with some ANBU guarding him.

He began to speak, "I regret to inform you, three of our Genin have been abducted, Two are newly graduated, I have sent out teams to retrieve them, though I would still like to send more, I will select the ninjas to go based on relations to the abductee, for our 'Rai finder squad' I have selected five ninja, these ninja are, Kurenai, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and his father, Rodor. To find Tempest I have selected her team, Lee, Guy, Neji, Tenten, and finally one of my personal jonin guards, Lyla, Finally to find Colys, Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and finally, by his own request, Jiraiya of the sannin. Go, towards the hidden mist village, that is where the ANBU spotted a couple assailants running, try to avoid contact, this is a 'B' ranked mission good luck!" The Hokage said, we all began to run, Jiraiya came up beside me and pulled me and Kakashi away, no one noticed.

"Kakashi, good to see you again, do they know?" Jiraiya asked.

"Know what?" I wondered, I was ignored though.

"I'm not sure, I haven't told them about you, or me." Kakashi answered.

"Naruto, you know you have half the fox in you, right?" Jiraiya asked me.

"Yeah, mom wrote it in her letter, Jiraiya, did you know my parents?"

"Yes, Kakashi did too, in fact we're your and Colys' godfathers."

"That's awesome!"

"When this is over, you are gonna get trained by me." Jiraiya said.

"What about Colys?"

"The fourth Sannin has that covered, he's gonna train him." Jiraiya said.

"That's so cool."

"Let's catch up." Kakashi said, We caught up with the group.

"Let's some our friends!" I shouted.

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"YOSH!" Lee yelled.

"Our Youth will tear through them!" Guy shouted.

Neji nodded, same as Sasuke and Tenten.

"Y..yeah." Hinata said.

"I'll do better than you I bet Naruto." Kiba said. I huffed in response.

"Why, because we are all of the same village." Shino said, gob he was creepy.

"You got that right kid!" Rodor said to me.

_So, this is how my Zabuza arc will begin, hope you like it, leave a review, thanks for reading._

_**BTW, I don't own Naruto or any character (Except Colys, Rai, and Tempest.)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 5 New Bijuu?**

_So this chapter may be a little gory and have a lot of swearing, but you will meet the 5 Cursed Bijuu, A new(ish) breed of bijuu, there are only five, and the bad guys have picked already._

*Naruto*

We were about halfway to the land of the waves when it all went wrong. We decided to split into the groups that were decided for each captive.

My group went straight, bad idea. With Kakashi's ninja dog Pakkun's nose, we decided that straight was the fastest way, then we found the puddles.

"What's with all the water!?" Sakura yelled, after stepping in the third or fourth puddle in a few minutes. "I mean, there's no plants that aren't wilting and there is like, a bajillion puddles. ARGH!"

"Group up. NOW!" Kakashi yelled, we all went back to back in a circle, making sure there was no puddle behind us.

All of the puddles molded into ninja, I guessed they were from land of the waves.

"Konoha ninjas, We were told about you. You have to come with us." The lead ninja said, he was a monster of a man, around 7 feet tall and biceps about the same size as my waist is around, he carried a huge sword over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you see we sorta can't today, how about next week, after we have our friends back." Kakashi said, while rubbing the back of his head and smirking.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. It will give me great honour to bring in your head. I am Granbo. 'Granbo the heavy' FEEL MY WEIGHT!" Granbo swung his huge sword a Kakashi.

"Woah, that was close." Kakashi said after landing a few feet away from the blade. Granbo's sword was longer than he was tall, the blade alone was around 8 feet, and Granbo held it in one hand. I noticed that the ground hadn't cracked from the weight of the sword.

"I guess it's time to get serious." Granbo said, "ATTACK!" The other ninjas attacked us.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I summoned about twenty clones to help.

"Grand Fireball Jutsu" Sasuke sent fire towards a group of enemies. Sakura was fighting with kunais in each hand.

"Rasengan!" Jiraiya made a blue ball and smacked it into enemies, rapidly making another and doing the same.

Kakashi was fighting against Granbo, darting around and hitting him with a punch or kick every once in a while.

I was fighting against a blue haired ninja who had shark-like teeth and glasses, that were connected to earpieces. His forehead protector was on his shirt. I knocked him out by using a couple clones from behind.

I looked around and saw everyone fighting their own fights, Sasuke was winning easily, taking on three ninja by himself. Jiraiya was fighting about half the opposing forces, and not breaking a sweat. Kakashi was fine, having knocked Granbo down and pounding his face into the ground with an earth release technique that made his fists be surrounded by rocks. Sakura wasn't faring so well though, she had about five enemies on her, and she was bleeding on her right arm, and couldn't move her left arm.

"Sakura, DUCK!" I threw a kunai and she ducked under it. It implanted itself into the neck of one of the ninjas. I charged the others. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I made three clones.

"Thanks Naruto." She said.

"Just make sure you're okay." I said, in my moment of distraction, I was hit in the side of my head by one of the ninja I was fighting, I flew to the ground 10 feet away.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, the man picked her up and slapped her, knocking her out.

"SAKURA!" I growled, I grew a red aura, my teeth elongated, and there was a red chakra tail behind me. I charged the man, but Jiraiya came and knocked me out with a chop to the head, my clones disappeared.

*Jiraiya*

I had just finished taking out the ninjas I was fighting. I looked towards Naruto as I heard him scream.

"Sakura!" He growled, he grew a red chakra aura, along with a tail.

"No!" I said. I charged and chopped Naruto's head to knock him out. I then quickly disposed of the other ninjas.

"Jiraiya, what was that?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Colys' biggest secret." I replied. "Kakashi, are you done?"

"Yeah, ready to go?" He asked.

"Not really, I'm a bit hurt." Sakura admitted.

"And Naruto's out cold." I added.

"So we stay put for a while."

*Unknown*Colys*

I woke up feeling different than normal, I felt tired and more, or actually less, myself. I looked around and saw Rai, hanging on some chains, his head drooped and body slack. I saw a girl with light blue hair and a light blue version of Sakura's dress, except instead of pink trims they were purple, she was in the same position as Rai. Beside her there was another girl, she had silver hair that went down to her shoulder blades and a black suit, specific to Iwa ninja. The last person in the droopy position was a boy with long blond hair, he was wearing a tracksuit like Naruto, except he had dark red in the place of the orange and instead of black and blue he had gold.

There was a sudden sound, I snapped back into droopy position, to make my potential enemy think I was still asleep.

"Damn kids, how are we supposed to inject the cursed Bijuu if they refuse to wake up?" I heard a raspy voice say.

"Shut up Axeel, one of them may be awake, just faking." Another man said, he had a very deep voice.

"I will test this." I heard a woman, then a kunai flew threw the air and hit someone, I heard a scream, coming from a girl, it was familiar.

"Tempest is awake master." Axeel said.

'_Tempest!? She graduated a year before us in the academy, she was really nice. I will avenge her!'_ I thought, then was shocked when I couldn't feel the Kyuubi feeding my anger nearly as much as usual.

"I need Hiro awake, though, Kaya, if you would please do what you need." The man in charge said.

"Yes master Zero." Kaya said. I heard a loud slap. "Wake up bastard."

"I don't wanna though." I heard, I guessed it was the blond kid, as it was a male voice and not Rai's.

"You shall do as you are told." Kaya responded, "or I can kill you and take another warrior of fire instead, Hiro."

"Fine, I'm up what do ya want?" Hiro asked.

"To give you power equal to the nine tailed fox itself." The boss, Zero, said. "To turn you into a perfect warrior of flames, and your comrades will become warriors of the other elements. I will give you the power of a jinchuuriki. You will have Drit, the legendary one-tailed Phoenix!" Zero laughed.

"Awesome! Give it to me." Hiro said.

"Very well, follow Axeel." I heard a door open, a few seconds later it closed. "Tempest, are you still awake?"

"Yeah." She responded weakly. I opened my eyes slightly and saw her, the kunai impaled in her arm, her blue dress and hair covered in blood anywhere close to the wound.

"Kaya here will take you to get your own tailed beast when Hiro returns. For now I will release you so you can go change, the door over there, blue door after that, there is a change of clothes. Kaya please accompany her."

"Yes master Zero." Kaya broke Tempest's chains and they left. "Garuda?"

"Yes master?" I heard the same voice that threw the kunai.

"Wake up Rai, Riza awaken Sylvia, Dux, you're on Colys."

There was a symphony of "Yes Master"

*Nearby*Naruto*

"Are you sure Kiba?" I asked. We had all met up shortly after I woke up, surprisingly the only group to get there after us was Guy's team, something about him and Lee doing a few thousand laps around the clearing they were in.

"Yeah, Colys and Rai are both around here, somewhere." My friend answered, Akamaru barking to add to Kiba's point.

"**BOOM"** The sound resonated around the area, I looked up and saw a huge tiger's head, I felt a familiar presence in that direction, though it was greatly diminished.

"Kiba, go back to camp and get Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi and Jiraiya, Colys' over there." I ran off.

"Yeah, sure."

I ran until I got there, I saw Colys, who was a little beat up, and a man with spiky white hair, wearing a purple coat like Jiraiya with a blue gi under.

"NARUTO!" Colys ran towards me, I couldn't move. He hugged me. "Naruto this is my sensei Dux, he's one of the sannin!" He sounded so happy.

I punched him in the gut, "YOU LEFT, WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!? TO TRAIN WITH THIS GUY!?" I screamed, "Why didn't you tell me?" I was on the verge of tears.

"Funny story actually…" Colys began, we were interrupted by Jiraiya and Kakashi bursting in.

"What's going on?" Jiraiya pointed at Dux, "We agreed not to train them unless they were ready, now Colys might be able to beat most Chunin now!"

"I was forced to Jiraiya, I also never agreed to that, Orochimaru and Tsunade did." Dux corrected. "You left me out of the meeting because I was too 'destructive' in my work, even threatened to kick me out of the sannin and erase me from history."

"Who told you that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Orochimaru, my only real friend from the sannin."

"Oh man, when did you hear this?"

"Before the sealing." Dux responded.

"Orochimaru betrayed Konoha a few years before that." Kakashi butted in.

"H… he did? He told me Konoha was in a time of peace so I could finally train in kumo with Darui." Dux answered, looking down. "It had been so long since I saw my friend, I… I missed him."

"It's alright, everyone gives into temptation, and just so you know it was Orochimaru that said that you weren't coming." Jiraiya said.

"Do you at least know where everyone else that was captured is?" Kakashi asked Colys.

"Yeah, I'll bring you, Dux-sensei, I think you should leave, Zero will be angry." Colys answered.

"Yes, Colys remember, Ice." Dux said "Jiraiya, thank you. Old friend, my regards to Tsunade." Dux leapt away.

"Let's go save Rai!." I said.

Sasuke and Sakura showed up. "Where have you be…" Sakura began, getting in Colys' face.

"Let's go, we got Colys back, we can help rescue Rai." Sasuke said.

"He's in the training courtyard, it's over the mountain, I'm going to rescue Hiro and Sylvai." Colys said.

"Well, to the main camp." Kakashi said, we all began our way back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Zero Hour**

_Can't really tell you much about the chapter, though I will be integrating a new team into it. New updating schedule as well, weekly, every Thursday.(Hopefully lol)_

*Hiro*

"Hiro, you must learn the art of the phoenix before I allow you to unleash its power." Axeel said, a fiery aura around him, in the shape of a phoenix.

"But I wanted to learn salamander." I complained. I had a mini phoenix in my hand, not a real one though, it was made of fire.

"I told you, when the time is right, 'Fire' will reveal it's meaning to you."

"Alright, I hope this 'Fire' is the salamander king." I said, then the phoenix wrapped around my fist, "Phoenix Talon!" I shouted and went for a punch, Axeel sidestepped.

My sensei's hand burned with fire, "Phoenix's Ash!" he said, it all was then absorbed into his glove, making his hand look like a still burning coal. "Phoenix Ash Fist!" he swung at me, I barely dodged.

"Dragon Ball Cannon!" I heard. I saw Colys fall from the sky, a black ball in his hand, it flew forth. "Sorry Axeel, but it's time to leave, you two'll meet again, I promise!" The ball hit Axeel, he seemed to vanish.

"C...Colys!" I screamed, I made a phoenix aura, "It's time for you to go." I said.

"Hiro, come to Konoha with me, I'm bringing everyone else back too." Colys said.

"My old team died because I was too weak, why would I join a new team?" I asked bitterly.

"Because you're strong now, and you have no where to go." Colys answered.

"Fine, but Sylvia's coming too."

"Oh yeah, let's go!" Colys began to run, I followed.

*Tempest*

I was training with Kaya, she was tough, I couldn't hit her without my 'Aqua Barrage Fist' attack. Kaya also had my ability to breath under water. I had tried my 'Tide Pool Jutsu' on her, only to be met with a new speed of pain.

"Tempest, hide!" Kaya said, she sounded scared so I stood beside her.

"My ninja way is to not hide or run unless me dying will destroy those I love!" I said.

"Very well, run then, or I will haunt your little boyfriend Lee." Kaya said, did I mention she could read minds to a slight degree.

"Lee is not my boyfriend, he is my role model, he fights for everything he believes in and loves, no matter the cost." I responded, I heard heavy footsteps.

"Very well, then I shall kill Lee." I heard a voice, it sounded like that twisted guy Zero. "But I should make you watch, or maybe that sweet kid Colys."

"Don't you touch them." I warned.

"Scorch style: Flaming Tempest!" I heard Hiro yell. A tornado of flames spiralled towards Zero, who merely shrugged them off.

"Storm Dragon Ball Cannon!" I heard Colys yell, a blue ball with lightning crackling on it hit Zero and made him laugh.

"Ha, I think Colys'll die first." Zero said. "Dust Release: Ultimate Wave!" a wave of dust overcame Zero, and he was gone, though the dust was still there. It spiralled towards Colys.

"Panter Snap!" I heard, I saw Rai standing there, an outstretched hand, and a lightning panther flying at the dust, but it merely got destroyed, the dust still spiralling, following Colys and Hiro around.

"Help!" Colys yelled, then stopped in his tracks and stabbed himself in the finger with a kunai, I then felt a prick on my finger.

"Colys, what the hell?" I asked the boy.

"It was a genjutsu, good thing I've got these eyes." Colys's eyes were red, like all red.

"What is that dojutsu called?" I asked him, mesmerised by his eyes.

"I doesn't have a name." He answered, I broke out of the trance and slapped him.

"What do you mean? It needs a name dummy!" I yelled.

"Later, Kaya go get out of here." Colys said.

"Alright, but Tempest, know this, whirlpools!" Kaya yelled on her way out.

"What's that about?" I asked the boys.

"Zero has a machine, it's where he is right now, he's going to use it to blow this place up." Hiro answered.

"And the others?"

"We're all here!" I heard Tenten shout, I looked and saw my whole team, and my mom Layla, there was team Kurenai, with Rodor, and finally team Kakashi, with an old guy who was looking hungrily at Kurenai's breast area.

"Time to leave then." Kakashi said.

"No, there's still Sylvia!" Hiro, Rai, Colys, and I yelled at the same time.

"I'll help find her!" Lee said, no one challenged his decision.

"Let's go!" Colys shouted, suddenly Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba came running to catch up with us.

"We're helping bro!" Naruto yelled to Colys.

"Lead the way Redeye." Kiba chided.

"Very funny Puppy." Colys joked back.

"Hurry!" Hiro shouted.

*Colys*

I don't know what it was, but with my eyes like this I could see better, feel chakra, move a little faster, even got stronger.

I finally found Sylvia inside the mountain, but it was not a pretty sight, her teacher was dead, and Zero was standing over her limp body, I felt a blistering heat to my right.

"BASTARD!" Hiro shouted, a fiery chakra aura surrounding him, a feathered tail sticking out of the rear of the aura. "Phoenix Fiery Ball!" A red ball of flames flew out of his outstretched hands, only to hit a clone. Zero stood a few feet away.

"Zabuza, Haku, come kill these brats!" Two men dropped from the sky, one had a huge sword.

"Master Zero, they will die by our hands." The taller man said, he had bandages wrapped around the bottom of his face and short, spiky blue hair, he wore a blue vest with sea blue trims and some blue pants.

"If Zabuza wants, Haku delivers." Haku said.

Haku charged, but was met with a fiery fist from Hiro.

"Hiro, you, Rai, Tempest, and I'll fight Zabuza, the rest of you go fight Haku, Lee go get help!" I called out.

"YOSH!" Lee sprinted out.

Naruto and Sakura charged Haku, "Million Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out, making about a thousand clones, contrary to his attack's name.

"Earth Style: Big Fist!" Sakura's fist grew to about a 15 inch diameter and she swung at Haku, who dodged and delivered her own punch to Sakura's gut, knocking her away.

"Flying Thunder God: Second Step!" Naruto's clone teleported to Sakura to make sure she was ok.

"Ice Crystal Fists!" Haku said, then hit about 50 Narutos with her ice crystals.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke said, his eyes turning red, two tomoe spiraling around. "Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball flew at Haku, who just made an ice barrier.

"Hah, your open!" Naruto and about 100 of his clones hit Haku at once, knocking him down.

Meanwhile the other three were fighting Zabuza without much luck, I decided to step in.

"Million Thunder Clone Jutsu!" I shouted, copying Naruto's attack. "Flying Thunder God: Second Step!" I teleported behind Zabuza, and took out my mom's old sword, I let Fire flow into it, I didn't know I could do fire though. "Flying Thunder God: Flaming Sword Slashes!" I shouted, teleporting around Zabuza, cutting him and burning him at the same time, about a hundred times.

"Are you done Zabuza, or do I need to kill you?" I looked down on the man, whose sword had ended up behind me.

"Kill me, but first, keep my sword, it will help you one day, I promise." Zabuza said, I sheathed my sword.

"I'm no murderer, I'm sorry but I can't kill…" I started, only to be hit with a huge ice fist, Naruto was in the air, right behind where I was, Sasuke was on the ground. "Naruto!" I yelled after I got up, then I saw a dart of ice hit Naruto in the stomach. I felt the nine tails once again, as well as my cursed bijuu, Drakon.

I began to form a chakra aura similar to Hiro's when Naruto stood up, his own blood red chakra aura around him.

"Bastard DIE!" Naruto shouted, his hand pierced Haku's heart.

"Naruto, please, kill Zabuza also, so I can be with the person I love in the afterlife, he deserves to die anyways." Haku begged with his dying breath.

"Colys, you heard both of them, kill him." Naruto said, going back to normal.

"Fine." I picked up Zabuza's sword and walked over to him.

"Wait!" I heard.

_So that's that, like it? Leave a review and thanks for reading. :D_

_P.S. sorry for the cliffhanger, I love doing it though. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Zero Hour Ⅱ**

_Early chapter, YAY, two chapters this week in return for missing a week due to exams and summatives. Thanks for all the OCs everyone, a lot more are still needed though. Anyways, have fun reading._

*Colys*

"Wait!" I heard, I turned and saw a man, he wore a black cloak and had a straw hat over his head.

"He has to die!" I growled, feeling my aura threatening to burst out again, just because of this one guy.

"No, I'm afraid that is not true." the man said, "For he is merely a clone." He threw a kunai, and it pierced Zabuza, making him into a puddle.

"How did you know?" I asked, advancing on the man.

"Because I am the real Zabuza!" The cloak flew off with the hat to reveal Zabuza standing there. "Do you give up? Or should I kill you, Colys"

"DIE!" I screamed, I pulled out my sword and began slashing at Zabuza, who merely dodged until he got to his sword.

"Bye Bye!" He said, and he charged me.

"Million Shadow Clones!" Naruto yelled, making another thousand clones and hitting Zabuza in the back.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled, he ran in and threw kunai at Zabuza, they all stuck.

"Earth Style: Big Fist!" Sakura ran and punched Zabuza into the ground.

"Phoenix Barrage!" Hiro yelled and five fireballs flew from his aura's plumage when he spread his arms.

"Aqua Barrage Fists!" Tempest ran over and put he hand out, a huge seal appeared and out of it came a couple hundred little fists made of water all hitting Zabuza.

"ARGH! Hiding in the mist technique!" Zabuza yelled, making mist appear everywhere.

"HEY!" I yelled, my eyes began to glow again. They cast out an eerie light, everyone gathered around me. "Sasuke, can you see?"

"Not very well, but ya." He responded.

"Damn, anyone have an idea?" I asked.

"Can you see?" Hiro asked, his aura had chosen a dumb time to disappear.

"Ya, but I can't beat him alone."

"Hey!" Zabuza yelled, swinging his sword at Sylvia's downed body, I rushed over.

"Dragon Ball Flame Cannon!" I screamed, a ball of fire forming in my hand and I threw it at Zabuza.

"Woah!" He moved out of the way, "Not nice, that could've burnt me."

"I missed, damn." I charged at Zabuza, pulling out my mom's old sword. "Flying Thunder God: Flaming Sword Slashes!" The sword caught fire, and I began teleporting around Zabuza, trying to stab him, he blocked everything. "Million Thunder Clones!" I yelled, then tried my luck again. I hit him twice this time.

"Damn brat, actually hit me." Zabuza said, then began hand signs _Rabbit Boar Dragon Tiger Horse_ "Tsunami Force!"

I copied the hand signs to the best of my ability, trying my best to bring out chakra, _Rabbit Ox Dragon Tiger Horse_ "Tsunami Force!"

Zabuza's attack created a huge tsunami in front of him, mine mage a giant earth wall.

"Or maybe Giga Earth Wall." I scratched the back of my head.

The tsunami hit my wall, making cracks but failing in what is was meant for.

"You lose Zabuza!" I yelled.

"Moon Force!" I heard, I looked behind me and saw Sylvia, with Hiro at her side, her hand outstretched.

My wall fell to the ground, disapparating into the ground as it touched, I sa Zabuza being mauled by wolves.

"Sylvia, how?" I asked.

"Genjutsu, I have a family trait allowing me to create imaginary wolves, anyone I wish can see them, I thought it would be funny if they attacked Zabuza."

"Finish him Colys, take his sword too." Hiro said, "We'll go catch up after."

"Alright." I walked towards Zabuza, my clones doing the same. "Clones, explode!" I yelled, my chakra going into all of them and self destructing. Zabuza was surrounded by electricity. After it was over I grabbed his sword. "Let's g…" I passed out.

*Naruto*

Colys picked up Zabuza's sword, "Let's g…" He fell.

"Colys!" I rushed over and caught him before he hit the ground I picked him up, "Sasuke, come get the sword!" I yelled, "Where's Lee?"

"I'm here." I heard, then the taijutsu user jumped from the balcony.

"Where is everyone?" I screamed.

"On their way, Layla is there, she is a medical ninja, Colys will be fine." Lee answered.

"That he will." Layla came from the shadows, "Put him down." I dropped him.

Layla walked over, "Just chakra exhaustion, he'll be asleep for a few more…" Layla began.

"Did, did I win?" Colys asked.

"Yeah, you did great." I responded.

"Good, I'm going to sleep now." Colys said.

"Alright." I couldn't say anymore, he was snoring away.

"YOSH, we have made two new comrades and friends, and saved three old ones!" Lee exclaimed.

"Let's go home so Colys' flames of youth may rekindle!" Guy shouted.

"I'll race you Guy-sensei!" Lee said (Yelled) at Guy.

"You're on my youthful student!" Guy responded (Shouted back), they both ran out.

"Uh, those two." Tenten shook her head.

*Back at Konoha* Naruto*

It had been three days since we arrived back and Colys was still not able to function properly. He was more outgoing and hyper, it seemed like I had a clone with red eyes going around. His eyes stayed red for most of the time now, though he could turn them off when he wanted to.

"Colys, time to go see Kakashi!" I yelled into his room.

"I'm coming." He yelled back, he was calm now, not a good idea.

"Hey, Colys when did you start being so hyper?" I asked.

"When I realised that I can do whatever I want, I beat a Jonin, I don't have to be serious anymore." He said.

"Where's my brother?" I punched the person standing there in the stomach as hard a I could, sending him flying outside, "I asked you a question!" I yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I made a hundred shadow clones.

"I see, you are quite perceptive Naruto." Colys's imposter changed form, his hair became black and wild, he grew taller and he had purple eyes. "I am known as Zodyak, I am the world's strongest warrior."

"Ya, and I'm about to kick your ass if you don't give me my brother." I responded, making a hundred more clones.

"Try!" Zodyak rushed me, and made a purple ball in his hands. "First Sign: Capricorn Knives!" He yelled, making two blades in his hands and cutting through most of my clones. "Second Sign: Aquarius Blast!" He made two pillars of water appear and wipe out the rest of my clones. "Twelfth Sign: Sagittarius Bow!" He made a bow and an arrow. "Good bye Naruto!" Zodyak shot the arrow.

"Lightning Dragon Ball Cannon!" I heard. A ball of lightning flew and hit the arrow. "I'm afraid that the title of strongest is undecided currently, you haven't fought me." Colys stood there, a black cloak like the one I had inherited from our parents, it had the kanji for darkness on the back.

"Colys Uzumaki, a great ninja for his level. I heard you killed Zabuza." Zodyak took his attention off me.

"Million Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I yelled, this time making a million clones. "Die bastard!" I yelled as me and my clones jumped him.

"I'm afraid I can't, Eleventh Sign: Scorpio Tail!" Zodyak grew a tail and stabbed many of my clones, fortunately there were too many for him to kill even half of them.

Colys drew his katana "Flying Thunder God: Extreme Heat!" He teleported and slashed Zodyak in the back, I heard the sizzling of skin burning.

"AHH, Ninth Sign: Virgo Whip!" Zodyak made a whip with many spikes on it and swung at Colys.

"Ah, that hurts man!" He yelled. "Million Thunder Clone!" He performed his jutsu, making a thousand clones.

'Naruto RUN!' I heard in my head, I decided to listen.

"Explosion Rod Jutsu!" I heard, I looked and saw Hiro glowing.

"Clone Obliteration Jutsu!" Colys yelled, making his clones explode, Hiro absorbing the explosion while Zodyak took the lightning.

"Damn brats, I'll be back." Zodyak disappeared into the sky.

"Colys, where've you been?" I asked, Hiro came to my side.

"Ya man, I was looking for you!" Hiro backed me up.

"I was with Kakashi sensei and Sasuke." He answered.

"What did I tell you…" I started, but was cut off.

"I know I'm supposed to tell you, but not if I was told to keep it a secret from a Jonin." He responded.

"Fine." I gave up.

"You owe me some training." Hiro said.

"Go train with Sylvia or Rai, I'm busy right now." Colys shrugged him off.

"Ass." Hiro jumped into the air and bounced off of an invisible wall.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I have two tailed beasts in me now,, what if one overpowers me?" He broke down, tears filling his eyes, "I have half the Kyuubi, and all of the Dragon, how do I deal with it?"

"You're the strongest, How are you gonna unite all the hidden villages if you're to afraid of part of you, befriend them." I answered.

"Alright, I'll try, Sasuke wants to see you by the way. Something about a punching bag."

"Can't gotta train with Jiraiya now, see ya!" I ran off.

*Jiraiya's training grounds* Naruto*

"Hey, Pervy sensei, I'm here!" I yelled, suddenly two shuriken hit the ground beside me. "Hey watch it!" I yelled.

"Naruto!" The voice of Jiraiya was everywhere. "Find me and I'll help you be able to fight Sasuke, or Colys, anyone you want!" The voice said again.

"Pervy Sensei, not funny come teach me!" I yelled.

"NO!"

"Fine, Million Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I made a thousand clones. "Search!"

After five minutes all the clones came back, Jiraiya tied up, they all poofed out of existence and I fell to the ground holding my head. "OW, WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled as memories of the clones finding Jiraiya came to me.

"Oh, the negative effects of shadow clones." Jiraiya said.

"Ass." I muttered.

"Ready to learn the Rasengan?" Jiraiya said.

I immediately stood up, waiting for instruction.

"Good." Jiraiya said, smirking.

*A week later* Colys*

I woke up, Naruto had come back last night and showed me his new jutsu. Today there was a big announcement with the Hokage, so I decided to get ready early. I put on my black and white gi, then grabbed my 'dark' gi and threw that on.

"Naruto! Get up!" I yelled, he bounced out in his jumpsuit.

"Let's go!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Chunin Exams!" was his only response, he ran out the door.

"Chunin, awesome." I followed after my big brother.

*At town center* Colys*

"Hello, your attention please." The Hokage said. "I have invited you all here for one reason, all of the Genin here have been accepted to enter the Chunin exams, I would like to congratulate team Kakashi's Naruto Uzumaki, Colys Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, team Guy's Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Tempest Crown. Team Asuma's Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Reika Uchiha. Team Kurenai's Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Rai Bolt. And finally, team Otsu's Hiro Nix, Sylvia Claw, Star Uza, and Onik Uza. Congratulations!" The Hokage said.

"Excuse me, Hokage sir, what will the exam be like?" Onik asked, he was average height with white hair and a white suit like Sasuke's, he had red trimmings on it. His eyes were bright blue and he had a staff on his back.

"Yeah sir, I was wondering the same thing." Star said, she had blonde hair down to her butt, her eyes were yellow as well, she wore a shirt and skirt, both were orange.

"It will be divided into three parts, the knowledge test, the application test, and finally the tournament." Hiruzen answered.

"Thank you sir." The twins bowed.

"Colys, I challenged them to a two-on-two fight." Naruto whispered in my ear.

"What?" I asked him, they were known for working excellently together, "When?"

"In, two hours." Naruto said.

"You better be ready." I glared him down.

"We got this bro."

*Two hours later* Colys*

I was nervous, I was fighting the 'Cosmic Duo.' Together they had defeated a Chunin easily.

"Ready Uzumaki?" Star asked.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said.

"Colys." Onik nodded.

"Onik." I nodded back.

"Begin!" Kiba called from the middle.

"Meteor Combo!" Star and Onik grabbed hands, a huge rock began to form in front of them.

"Million Shadow/ Thunder Clones!" Naruto and I yelled respectively, each of us making a thousand clones.

"Dragon's Gaze!" I shouted, my eyes turning red.

"What's that Doujutsu (eye technique)?" Onik asked.

"The one I was born with!" I charged at him, "Naruto, your new technique, get Star!" I shouted, me and my clones going for Onik.

"Dummy, we'll destroy you, Meteor Launch!" Onik and Star yelled, making the giant rock fly.

I dodged, losing many clones due to the rock though, "Nice, NARUTO GO!" I yelled. I kicked at Onik and he jumped back.

I engaged Onik one-on-one, "See, I knew as a team you could beat us, so Naruto and I decided it'll be two one-on-ones instead of one two-on-two, smart huh?" I said to Onik, he growled back.

"Meteor Spark!" Onik screamed, rocks and lightning flying at me.

"Darkness Wave!" I yelled, making them stop in midair.

"Huh?" Onik said.

"My Dragon's Gaze gives me the ability to use six elements of chakra, water, fire, wind, lightning, earth, and darkness." I said.

"There is no darkness!" Onik yelled.

"There is, it is one of the original two elements of jutsu." I said back, "Darkness Dragon Ball Cannon!" I blasted my attack at him, at half power, and knocked him out.

"Onik!" Star yelled, Naruto was playing, shooting kunai and shuriken from random spots, scaring her. "Naruto, enough! Meteor Burn!" She yelled, making flaming rocks fly at Naruto, who easily dodged them.

All his clones but one dispersed. "Rasengan!" He yelled, his clone forming a ball in his outstretched hand, a blue ball was there, he smashed it into the ground in front of Star, making her go flying. His clone teleported and kicked her in the face, ending the fight.

_So, what do you think, Next chapter will be out around sunday as it will be just the test and a fight between two aspiring Chunin, plus introducing some new Ocs, I will need more by chapter 8 or I will have to make some and it will take time. Leave a review and thanks for reading. I am still in need 15 OCs so any ideas send 'em plz, doensnt even have to be good, just a design and an attack minimum._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Promotion Anticipation**

_Thanks for all the OCs everyone, I really appreciate the support, A poll will be coming soon for this story, I hope you all vote as it will have a major impact on the story. Anyways, have fun reading. Also, I know this chapter was due four days ago but I had a lot on my plate and so I put the two chapters together, I don't think I'll update next week though so I made this one twice the usual length._

*Colys*

"Genin! Gather!" Ibiki, the huge ninja that is head of torture and investigation yelled at us. From all the villages around Genin came to rank up. "First Exam is a test, nine questions, to your respective rooms go!" he yelled, we all went where we were supposed to.

All the Konoha Genin were together, we went in together and sat where we were supposed to. I was beside Sasuke and Shino. Naruto was beside Sakura and Hinata.

"Everyone ready, too bad BEGIN!" The instructor said.

I scribbled down on my paper as fast as I could. After half an hour the instructor spoke again.

"Time for question ten, you do not have to answer it. If you do not wish to become ordinary people you may choose to drop out know for if you get this question wrong, that is your punishment. About half the people left. "Oh, your team is also eliminated."

Naruto put his hand up, I gasped, he then slammed it down and stood up. "I refuse to give up! I don't care how dumb I am I am not going to be the reason my team fails!" He yelled, everyone left agreed.

"Very well, you all pass." The instructor said. "Please exit towards the courtyard."

"Hey Naruto, that was pretty cool." Sasuke said, walking beside him.

"Sasuke I bet I'm cooler than you know!" Naruto said.

"Pft, ya right in your dreams dweeb." Sasuke responded.

"I'll take you on right here, as equals." Naruto said, facing up to the taller Sasuke.

"Bring it." Sasuke said, they jumped back and everyone made a circle around them.

Naruto lunged at Sasuke, who dodged. "Sharingan!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Naruto in the stomach, he growled and stood up.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto made a couple dozen clones. "Special Attack, Uzumaki Barrage!" All the clones picked a partner and swung them like a sack of potatoes, grabbing others and all at once throwing them, Naruto was on the ground and the clones were in the air, falling fast.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke aimed it at the clones.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled again, making three more clones, they charged Sasuke, all making contact due to his distraction. The clones left in the air came and hit Sasuke as well.

"ENOUGH!" Naruto how could you hit Sasuke!?" Sakura yelled. She wasn't like this for a while, I had forgotten how much it pissed me off.

"Because he's Sasuke, my rival and one of my best friends!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Dummy, Sasuke shouldn't have to deal with these beatings!" Sakura yelled, Ino nodded her head, I guess they had made up, again.

"Naruto is still as stupid as the academy, hahaha." Ino laughed.

"Actually he might be stronger than me." Sasuke said, shocking everyone, even Naruto, but he quickly overcame it.

"Ya, you better believe it!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Colys, how strong are you?" Kiba asked.

"Strong enough to beat your ass." I responded.

"Bring it." Kiba growled.

"Maybe later." I said as we were joined by four kids, one had red hair and eyes, and looked mean. The girl there had blond pigtails with a giant fan strapped to her back. One was dressed in sand ninja puppet master gear. The last one was grinning from ear to ear, he had white hair and red eyes, and wore bandages and black shorts.

"Hey kids, I see you passed, too bad you're gonna die in the next challenge." The puppet master said, grinning.

"Don't make me kill you Kankuro." The red haired kid said.

"Yes Gaara." Kankuro bowed his head.

"Well we better go, don't want the weaklings to have to tell on us." The boy with white hair said, his grin still staying strong.

"Why you!" Naruto was all riled up now.

"Wanna fight weakling?" The kid asked again.

"Kayoh, we don't have time." Gaara said.

"Yeah Kay, we've gotta go." The girl said.

"One minute, Gaara, Temari, just one minute." Kay answered.

"Fine." Gaara said.

"Let's Go! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, making clones. "Flying Thunder God: Second Step!" He called, teleporting behind Kayoh and delivering a swift kick to the back before backflipping back.

"Nice, Burning Touch!" Kay called, his hands igniting.

Kay burned through clone upon clone, until the fire died. "Torched Fist!" His hands ignited once again and he lept after Naruto, I noticed the lightning in the fire, Blaze style.

"Rasengan!" Naruto made a clone and it formed the blue ball.

"Naruto, no!" I jumped up and kicked him, making him lose focus and the ball disappeared. "Dumbass, are you trying to kill him?"

"A little." He responded, I realized everyone was looking. I laughed.

"A minute is up, we're leaving." Gaara stood up, the other three followed him.

"**All Genin still in the exam, please report to see Ibiki near the forest trail."** the loudspeaker blared.

"Time for part two." Sakura said.

We made our way to the forest trail, we saw everyone already there. There was also a female Jonin at the front.

"Hello I am Anko, I will watch over this trial, watching everything to make sure you don't die." She said, she then grabbed a scroll and threw it into the crowd, she did this until every team had a scroll.

"Each of these scrolls has either 'Heaven' or 'Earth' on it, you must get the pair to pass, anything goes as long as no one dies." Anko said, "Oh, plus you only get three days. Have fun!"

"Only three days? It's impossible for everyone to get out in that time!" I heard someone scream, she was short with scarlet hair, pigtails in the back and slanted red eyes, she wore a ninja robe that was the same colour as her hair.

"Any team that does not make it back will be eliminated." Anko responded, smirking.

"Fine, let's get started, we'll be the first team back, just you watch!" The same girl yelled back, then began rolling on the floor laughing, and a boy with dark skin, corn rows and wearing a maroon jumpsuit with blue stripes. He was then slapped by a girl with hair like Ino, just no bangs and it was white. Said girl had blue eyes and was the same thing as Ino wearing only black.

"Ow Mai, what was that for?" The boy asked.

"Daisuke! Don't do that to Erika!" Mai yelled.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke smiled, then his eyes glowed pink and Mai began laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Ibiki yelled, "It's time to go LEAVE!" The forest gates opened, everyone marched through.

Our group had a heaven scroll, meaning we needed to get earth, I had no clue who actually had it though.

After around a day, Sasuke decided on a code word.

So, the code word is "All ninja do as a ninja will do if he is a ninja." Sasuke said.

"I can't remember that!" Naruto complained.

"Too bad." Sakura said, "Learn it"

"We're splitting up, Colys and I, Sakura and Naruto." Sasuke said. "Go!"

*Naruto*

I was stuck with Sasuke's lapdog Sakura. It wasn't fair, I used to like her then I realised she was a total kiss ass to Sasuke, even if him and someone else did the exact same thing.

"Hey Sakura, what's so great about Sasuke?" I asked.

"Well, he's handsome, and a good ninja and…." She started.

"Shouldn't you like a boy for their personality I mean he's super mean to everyone and continuously shrugs you off." I interrupted.

"Yeah that's because he…" Sakura started only to stop mid-sentence, "Hear that?" She asked.

"Nah, I don't hear nothing let's just keep going" I said, not wanting to get off topic right now.

"Alright, as I was saying, he can't express his emotions properly." She said.

"I've seen him being nice, angry, happy, even sad." I started, "He just isn't into you, or Ino, or anyone really." I said, a bit angry at what I had learned.

"So what, I never liked you before, you still liked me!" Sakura yelled back at me.

"I still like you actually, I'm just not an obsessive little b…" I started only to be slapped.

"You actually still like me!?" Sakura screamed/ asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately I do, I can't help it, I do like Hinata aswell though." I started, "I'm confused."

"I hear ya." Sakura said, sighing.

"Hey love birds!" I heard a voice and was knocked down to the ground, then a huge hand slapped Sakura.

I stood up, "Bad idea." I growled, I made a couple shadow clones.

"Ha, you're too weak to beat me!" The man said, "Clones are illusions dummy!" Then my clone knocked him to the ground.

"Yeah, pretty tough illusion." The clone mocked.

"W...what is this kid?" The man screamed like a scared little girl.

"A demon!" Me and all of my clones said together in a deep voice.

"AHHH!" He got up and tried to run, I knocked him out with a few blows to the head.

I searched for a scroll, there was none. Drat!

"Hello, looking for something?" I turned and saw a kid with a Konoha headband, he had whitish silver hair and glasses. "I'm Kabuto by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"First lesson at the academy was not to reveal yourself to potential enemies." Sakura said, "I don't trust you." She pointed at Kabuto.

"Really shouldn't, he's tough." A wall of a man walked out of the bushes beside Kabuto, he had no weapon and black hair.

"Now now Okuto, calm down." A small woman said, walking out from the other side of Kabuto.

"But Kokuti! I wanna kill 'em!" Okuto whined.

"Shut it, we're making an alliance." Kabuto said, "Look, there is someone really tough here, he's already past Jonin level, he's Orochimaru of the sannin, apparently the strongest too. He's here for a special Dojutsu."

I turned to Sakura, "Sorry we've gotta go!" I yelled, grabbing Sakura's hand and running off.

"Colys or Sasuke?" She asked.

"I don't know, Colys's is unique so I'm guessing him." I said.

*Sakura*

"Let's save him then." I said, remembering how much he had reminded me of Sasuke in the academy, Colys was a brighter more cheerful prodigy of a ninja.

Then there was Naruto, he was sweet but thick headed, generous but dumb, cute but loud. I might have liked him if he was quieter, actually I think I might like him, but Ino would never agree, and she would have Sasuke, I couldn't let her win again. Not after the last time.

_So next chapter is Sakura's story (Flashback) Sasuke's P.O.V. and then the fight with Orochimaru. Please leave a review (positive or negative) and thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks and Visions**

_Hey, this chapter is kinda boring but I didn't have as long as the others cuz of exams, anyways still accepting Ocs, plz leave some. Sorry about the wait, sorta forgot to post on Thursday. Let's get on with Sakura's flashback._

*Sakura*Flashback*

It was the second week of the academy, Ino and I were having another heated battle over Sasuke's heart. This one was different, Ino was angrier than normal, saying that at least my family loved me after storming off. We began to drift apart further and further until we barely talked anymore. Soon it was time for our first Taijutsu exam. All I remember from that day was the fight against Ino.

"Ready, Haruno?" I remember her mocking voice.

"Ino, why can't we be friends?" I had asked.

"Because I hate you." Her face looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

"How about this, if you win we never talk again and if I win we become friends again."

"How about you just leave me alone and stop trying to be my friend."

"I can't, I care about you Ino, you're my best friend!" I yelled back.

"BEGIN!" Iruka yelled, breaking my concentration, when I was ready Ino had already charged at me.

I barely dodged her punch but got hit with a kick to the face, making me fall on the ground. I got up and got into a defensive stance, waiting for her. Just as I had anticipated she had charged at me. I dodged everyone of her anger filled hits and eventually began to dominate the fight with strategically placed counters and finally I made her yield.

"Nice Sakura, class is out for the day." Iruka said, walking off.

"So Ino, why are you mad at me?" I asked as I gave her my hand to help get up.

She swatted my hand away and got up on her own. "Because you're better than me."

"What? You're top of the class in everything though"

"Apparently not, you just beat me right." She said.

"That's cause you're angry though, let's be friends again."

"Fine, but it will be more of a rivalry than a friendship Sakura."

"Fine by me."

"Let's spar again."

"Sure!" I agreed.

We started and with the anger either hidden or gone, Ino was a monster. She blocked every counter and countered every attack. Once I caught her off guard as she looked at the nearby tree and she was sent to the ground, or so I had thought, she somehow managed to move behind me and give me a hard kick that made me yelp like a dog. I heard a sudden laughter.

"Man Akamaru, Naruto you guys see that, she's a dog." Kiba said.

"Hey, don't talk about Sakura like that!" Naruto said, "She's my future wife after all!" I was too embarrassed to go and scold him for the comment.

"You're gonna marry a mutt, ha." Kiba began to laugh.

"Ino why?" I asked, tears in my eyes.

"So Sasuke could hear it, and now you'll never have a chance with him." She said. "Wanna go get some food?" Her attitude changed suddenly.

"Not with you." I responded.

"Man only Kiba and Naruto saw let's go." She said.

"No, this is only a rivalry now, I will defeat you!" I clutched my fists and left for home.

She continued to beat me in everything except strategy and actual intelligence for the rest of our time at the academy. It was then that I swore I would beat her at something.

*end Flashback*

*Sasuke*

I had gotten rid of Sakura and Naruto, and helped Naruto also. This way he could thank me and I could make him shut up for a bit and maybe get her to leave me alone. I wasn't much into girls right now, of course I thought they were pretty but never actually liked any of them. I think it was people actually, I really only got along with Colys and occasionally Shikamaru.

I was deep in thought when the bushes around us began to shake, I put my back against Colys's and we both activated our dojutsu. From the bushes three ninja from the sound village came out, with oe behind them who looked familiar, he had actual white skin and long black hair with snake-like facial features. There were two male and one female sound nin. The first male I saw wore bandages around much of his face and a long sleeved poncho and a strange amp-like device on his right hand, the other guy had black spiky hair and wore a beige shirt with the kanji for death written three times. The girl had long black hair and a pale green flak jacket. All three had snake patterned scarves.

"Come now you two." The snake man said, his tongue not moving with his words.

"Damn!" Colys began to power up an attack, darkness surrounding his hands.

"Colys, I see Dux was right, you are going to be powerful." The snake man said again.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, where are my manners, This tell one is Dosu," he pointed to the one with the amp-arm, "The other guy is Zaku, the girl is Kin, and I am Orochimaru." Orochimaru said.

"Sannin Orochimaru?" Colys asked him, his attack still in his hand.

"Yes, why."

"Dux, he might be dead because you tricked him, why he was your team mate!" Colys began to scream and let off waves of energy.

"I just need to give Sasuke a present." Orochimaru said, when Colys didn't calm down he looked at the other three "Subdue him!" They charged at Colys.

Orochimaru walked towards me, then out of no where a voice yelled "Leave him alone!" it was Naruto. Orochimaru ran at me and I felt a sharp pain, then black.

I woke up with my team, Sakura holding both heaven and earth scrolls, I noticed we were out of the forest.

"H… how?"

"Don't worry" A kid with white hair said, he wore a purple coat, blue pants and had glasses.

"Who's he?" I asked everyone.

"I am Kabuto, also the only reason you're alive so be thankful." Kabuto told me.

"Don't talk like that to Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, I let myself smirk a bit, then fell asleep.


End file.
